Love Lessons!
by SuperMikoFromTheFuture
Summary: What if you had no idea what love was? What if your best friend said they would teach you what it is? What if you slowly realised that it wasn't friendship you were feeling the whole time? What if it was love?xx


"Sango, are you seriously on **another** one of those dating websites?

Sango's eyes slowly lifted from the laptop as if to dare him to keep speaking, but sadly for him he didn't notice it. "Just because it says you'll find your **'perfect match' **doesn't make it true, and you won't learn about love like that." He looked at his best friend with worry but soon it changed to fear when she gave him one of **those** death glares, she always gave him them as a warning when she was about to strike him. And so she punched him in the arm, hard.

"Oh shut up miroku! We don't all have your **experience**!"

"Ouch! It is very good experience and you will have the same soon. Sango would you be so kind as to kiss my injury better? Please?" He pleaded playfully, sango sighed and punched him in the same place. She heard his cry of pain but ignored it and gazed at the screen, 'shikon pure love' was supposed to be the best match making website EVER! According to her half sister kagome that is. But she already had a boyfriend, they had known each other for years and years, then one day he had asked her on a date and she accepted. It was easy for kagome because she was..well...**pretty**! She had ebony black hair that just reached her waist-line and her body had **all** the curves in **all **the right places, inuyasha had told her that he loved her, he had told her that kagome's '**sparkling brown eyes**', as he called them, had struck his heart down and there was no way of escaping. So she had confronted kagome about it and she said that she had fallen in love with him a few years after they had first met, when they were 4. Although she didn't know about it then since she was only 8 years old, but she said that his dog ears were adorable!

"Why do you hurt me so sango? The wound has went deep through my swollen heart." Sango just gave him a dry look

"Too bad, it's not deep enough."

"Hey! Meanie!"

"**Seriously** miroku? Your 17 years old and your **still** using words like 'meanie'? Thats sad miroku, even for you."

Miroku just stared at her blankly and they both suddenly burst out laughing, they had both been best friends since they could walk, talk and all that type of stuff. This was the usual routine for them, miroku would make fun of her dating websites, sango would hit him, he would get all fake defensive and somehow it ends up with them both in kinks. Miroku had dark brown hair tied in a short ponytail with matching eyes and he always had a perverted spark in them, sango looked quite similar except she had chocolate brown hair and her eyes didn't have the perverted spark in them, hers had an evil spark. She sighed and stretched her arms up looking way from the computer screen.

"Wow it's a miracle! She is finally off of that stupid computer! Hallelujah!"

Sango just turned it off and turned to him, "Yeah yeah, I'm done trying to find love, and trying to find out what the stupid emotion is! Ha, trying the impossible..." She trailed off leaving miroku sad, he held her hand gently making her cheeks colour slightly, chuckling made her snap back to reality. "You will find someone someday sango." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion but she couldn't help but smile gently at him, he could always cheer her up when she was doubting herself or if she was low. "Yeah whatever." She sighed and gave his hand a quick squeeze then letting go, or attempting to but he wouldn't let go. He laughed at her colouring but angry face, "Miroku, stop being a jerk!" She laughed pulling her hand away and reaching behind her head getting comforable on her bed, suddenly she found a pillow suffocating her! Giggling she grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at him, hitting him straight in the face, she did a little victory dance only to be ruined by a pillow hitting her in the stomach. Miroku laughed as she fell backwards onto her bed, he slowly made his way over to her and had a smirk on his face. Sango looked at him in pure horror.

"You wouldn't dare...!"

"Oh but sango, I would."

Then he started tickling her to death, she giggled and squirmed trying to get away from him, he sat on the bed beside her getting to all her ticklish places. He got to her stomach and she weakly smacked him trying to get him away, but he wouldn't give in so easily.

"S-Stop it! Hahaha! You jer-Hahaha!"

"Ha! I have got you under my control for as long as I want!"

"Let g-go of me! Hahahaha!"

Suddenly he felt himself being tickled and that made him stop for a moment before laughing and falling off the bed, "So predictable." Sango giggled making him pout jokingly, she knew what was coming.

"My dear sango that went straight through my head, you are messing with my brain!"

Sango sighed smirking, "What is wrong with my aim today? It was supposed to go through your heart, oh well."

Miroku again pouted and crossed his arms, "Unfair sango, that was unnecessary." Then he sat back on the bed next to sango both of them sitting up with their legs crossed. She sighed and leaned on his shoulder sadly, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders out of instinct. Smiling they just sat like that for a while, content in each others company, "Miroku?" She whispered breaking the silence, miroku hummed in response and she snuggled closer to him. "How many girls have you fell in love with?" The boy was shocked by her question, he had 'fallen in love' with about 4 of the girls he had dated in the past. "I think about 4. Wait a minute! I can teach you what love is!" He exclaimed happily, she paled and looked up at him in horror, finally catching her drift he paled also.

"No no! I mean the feel of it!" She just got whiter, he pulled at his hair in frustration.

"NO! I mean the emotion of love! And how you know that someone loves you!"

Slowly the colour returned to her face, and also with his. Phew he had said it right! But sango looked unsure, as if having a private argument with herself in her mind. He gave her a begging look, she sighed in deafeat and nodded.

"On **one** condition!"

"Yeah?"

"You don't get all perverted."

"Hm..I can't promise that but I will do my best."

Sango giggled and shook her head, "Will you ever learn miroku?" He shrugged effortlessly, then he drove her home.

"Thanks miroku, I'll see you at my 'lesson'." She giggled making the door slam open, kagome stood behind it and looked at them in disgust. "WHAT?! WHAT LESSON?! YOU PERVERT!" She screamed storming up to him, but sango grabbed her wrist and giggled while miroku doubled over in laughter, "I mean that he is going to teach me the rules on how you know that a guy likes or loves you. Not **that**, he's my best friend that would just be creepy!" Kagome nodded at sango's words and looked over as miroku stepped closer to sango smirking, he wrapped his arms around her waist and one hand moved dangerously low.

"But what if I wanted to teach you **that**?"

SLAP!

He had groped her again, like any other girl he met. She followed kagome and looked back over her shoulder and looked him in the eye,

"Goodnight, you lecher."

"Goodnight, meanie."

**Authors note: Hi guys, by the way I will add more detail in about kagome and inuyasha in more chapters, how do you want miroku and sango to fall in love? GIVE ME IDEAS! PLEASE!**


End file.
